


TH3 QU33N OF SP8D3S

by AreYouReady



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Like It's Not Set At Any Specific Time In Canon, No Real Time Frame, Sloppy Makeouts, Swordfights, kismessitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYouReady/pseuds/AreYouReady





	TH3 QU33N OF SP8D3S

“1 W1LL BR1NG YOU JUST1C3 FOR YOUR CR1M3S,” panted Terezi, swinging her right hand blade at Vriska in a sweeping strike that, left unblocked, would’ve taken her head off. However, Vriska parried expertly, not only blocking the cut, but using her hooked sword to twist Terezi’s blade in such a manner that only quickly pulling it back saved her from dropping it.

“You wanna 8et, 8itch?” Vriska grinned, fangs glinting, as she took the opportunity to thrust her sword at Terezi’s heart. Terezi dodged out of the way, and slashed at Vriska’s abdomen with her left hand blade. Vriska stepped back to late, and the sword grazed her belly, not cutting deep, but leaving a thin, fifteen inch long delicious cherry red line across her stomach. The pain seemed to surprise her, and Terezi took the opportunity to tackle her bodily, and the two of them fell to the floor, Terezi on top. She pressed the tip of her right hand cane blade to Vriska’s throat, so lightly as to be able to feel her pulse, which was racing.

“Y3S, 4S 4 M4TT3R OF F4CT, 1 DO” Terezi breathed, face inches away from Vriska’s.

“I h8 you so much,” Vriska growled, face contorted with anger. And then she lifted her face to kiss Terezi on the mouth.

Terezi wasn’t precisely surprised by (or opposed to) this development, as their battles had taken on an air of black flirtation long ago. What did surprise her was that Vriska’s tongue was the same delicious blueberry as her lips, and the sword that was currently being released from her hand. Terezi barely felt it when she dropped her own weapons, the two halves of the cane clattering to the floor on either side. As they continued their bout of hate filled sloppy makeouts, Terezi shifted herself to a more comfortable position, straddling Vriska’s hips. When they finally broke apart for air, Terezi whispered something to Vriska before she dove back in:

“1 H4T3 YOU TOO”


End file.
